Miracles
by Canthre
Summary: Warmth and colors fill the Sanctuary as Christmas is approaching. Sudden childhood memories can bring some of the Gold Saints serenity. StS SeSa '12.


**MIRACLES**

"Oh, come on, it would be fantastic to have a Christmas in Sanctuary!"

"Maybe it would. But there's no Christmas in Sanctuary, Kanon, it's as simple as that."

"So maybe we should bring it in. It's fantastic! Hey, Mu!"

Mu was almost expecting the moment when he'll get brought into twins conversation was getting near. There was no way in avoiding it.

"Mu, what do you think of a Christmas party, here in the Sanctuary?" asked the younger twin when Aries Saint turned around. "I think it's fun down there in Athens. Nothing that fun really happens up here," he looked accusingly at his older brother.

Yes, this talk was unavoidable ever since decorations appeared in Athens and Rodario. Mu wasn't from Europe, and never truly felt the Christmas spirit everyone seemed to share here, but he kind of enjoyed the festivity. Yes, Sanctuary could be a little bit gloomy from time to time. Yes, it was nice to see people celebrating. And finally, yes…

"It's always good to celebrate bonds between each other, isn't it?" he tried conciliatory towards brothers.

"My exact words!" exclaimed Kanon.

"Not quite yours. Rather Mu's," Saga wasn't as keen on the idea as his companions were. "Nonetheless, it's not our place to decide," he looked at Mu at this point. "What would lady Athena say?"

"She's open minded, I believe," answered Mu. They were at the base of the Twelve Temples by now, and he was starting to drift off the conversation.

"And lord Shion?"

"As well, propably," at this point Mu suddenly looked up at the older twin with a strange expression. "Actually, Saga…"

"So?" Kanon's smile was anything but innocent. "Will we talk to him? Most of us will agree to have a party! And don't even think to deny it, Saga, some really like to have fun here. You too."

"I?"

"Yes, you. I mean, you bought all this stuff!"

Mu could almost feel Saga's sudden smile and remembered why he liked to shop with the twins – one could never be bored with them. To see Saga deal with his brother's constant babble or hear Kanon's sarcastic comments now and then was true entertainment. And then there was this obvious bond between them…

"Yes, Kanon, I bought Christmas chocolate. To remind you, I bought them because otherwise your whines would give me a divine headache."

"See? That's Christmas spirit!" Saga smiled visibly wider at this, and gave up. "If you wish to see it like this. Yes, Mu?" he noticed their companions sudden thoughtfulness.

"You know, Saga… We once _had _Christmas. Don't you remember?"

Silence answered him well enough. Yes, there was once Christmas in Sanctuary, he should remember…

Torches lighted up when three Saints entered the Aries Temple. The statue of giant golden ram looked at them with immobile eyes, but even in evenings dimness he gave off a feeling of warmth and gentleness. Mu undid his scarf, and his long lilac hair fell down his back, still wearing musing expression. Saga seemed only a little bit nostalgic when he finally spoke up.

"Yes, of course I remember… But it wasn't true celebration, it simply served as an excuse to herd you all into one feast… You were just little kids back then…"

"But we called it Christmas. We've even gotten to decorate an evergreen in the main hall, remember?" Mu pointed out. Saga smiled to this memory.

"Yes, indeed… Aiolia tangled himself up in tinsel. But beside that you all were miraculously civil on the feast," the older twin dedicated himself to those recollections, which was when his brother cut in.

"Soo… Point is, you used to celebrate certain December festivity here, didn't you? And the Pope agreed, right? So he'll agree now."

Mu smiled at Kanon's eagerness.

"It made us feel a little bit less lonely then. We were seven, it was important to us."

Yes, maybe it would be good for them to have a celebration. Gold Saints lived next to each other, and formed something like a family, but still… Still, there is never enough of bond strengthening. And tradition. Traditions are important in families. Mu looked at Saga, who nodded solemnly, but he definitely didn't look unhappy.

"I think it's worth trying it again. "

Two days later news spread through Sanctuary with the speed of light. It wasn't like its inhabitants weren't socializing with themselves, because they were. It also wasn't as if they didn't knew that guardians of the Twelve Temples were the absolute elite that keeps mostly to themselves, as they knew it also. Yet the news of a celebration supper that the Pope suddenly decided to hold for the Gold Saints… Now, that was _something. _It was December, everyone pretended that it's completely unknown to them what exactly the elite would be celebrating.

But even more surprising were the news that for the main party after the feast everyone from around Sanctuary was invited.

Now, that was _socializing. _

Somehow they ended in spending this day together. Tomorrow the party was being held in the main Temple, because the Pope found it wonderful to celebrate togetherness alongside with the outside world, and lady Athena approved. Actually, lady Athena decided to celebrate Christmas with them as well. It was something to converse over, just like they once did. Things were different back then, of course.

If Mu remembered correctly no one cared for decorations – festive decorations, of course – and no one treated the whole event as if world was to end when anything went wrong, which probably was why it all ended as a general success. As Saga has said, they were children back then, too thrilled about the whole happening to destroy it. Yet, somehow, his talk with Shaka was more serious then than today. Mu almost felt disappointed for Shaka's lack of desire to discuss over tradition, customs and beliefs.

"We've quarreled before the last Christmas party, haven't we?" Mu spoke up as first in the last half an hour. He finished his tea and breathed deeply in the scent of incense.

"I wouldn't call it a quarrel," a normal person would've shrugged when saying this, but then, Shaka wasn't exactly normal. His lack of body language was almost a language in itself.

"And how would you call it then?"

"A minor disagreement. And I think I even agreed with you – in the end."

"Ah, yes, that you did, but we spent six hours – it still amazes me – _six hours _I say, discussing whether or not it is wise to celebrate Christmas in Sanctuary. You were quite ferocious when stating your unfavorable opinion at the beginning."

"And in the end I agreed."

Was it surrender or was it avoidance? Mu wasn't sure, but decided to ignore it. Still, it was fun to remember it after all those years. Fourteen years had passed since that day, and so many things had changed! Athena arrived, they fought away evil on their way, they saved the world from destruction… And yet so many things haven't changed. Shaka's temple was a mess back then, with many unpacked boxes send from India, but it was already full of delicate musk incense and tea aroma. They even argued over adding some cinnamon and orange peel to the tea to feel the Christmas spirit! To so many things Shaka agreed on that day then! And who could know that their agreement would last? Mu could do nothing else but smile when he spotted a small bottle of spicy syrup… And wasn't today's incense orange and cloves too? Such a victory was definitely worth celebrating in itself.

"Do you recall what made you agree with my opinion about Christmas?" Mu asked after another while of silence.

"Aside of your tenacity?" if one didn't know better, someone could say Shaka was smiling.

"And aside of cookie bribery," well, know Shaka was definitely smiling. Mu reminded himself that Christmas was a time of miracles.

"You made me think of general positive aspects of this celebration," the blonde paused for a while to pour them freshly brewed tea. "Strengthening the bonds is an international need. And it's a good thing for everyone, occasion doesn't truly matter here. And that here, in the Sanctuary, it's even more about us than some religion as we give up our private beliefs when we enter Athena's service… This one isn't entirely true, as you know… And in the end our service goes to the world."

The Virgo Saint always searched the final enlightenment and peace in emotionless meditation, everyone knew that, but he suddenly looked so simply pensive that no amount of power or knowledge could make him look less humane. Since the very beginning of their friendship Mu counted on Shaka's invincibility, his ability to overcome mortal weaknesses, and every breach in this wall usually made him feel uneasy, yet now he felt relieved.

Fourteen years ago Mu felt mostly obliged to train as hard as he can to achieve everything his Master achieved and become a worthy Saint. Everyone of his friends felt the same, and Shaka's calm pursuance towards self-perfection was both refreshing and unnerving. Later on Mu couldn't recall what exactly started their heated Christmas debate but he remembered that Shaka's one step down from his pedestal made him feel a little more self-assured. And yes, relieved. They had the same goal, in the end, all of them. This made them a little bit more like a family, less a bunch of lost children. It was nice to know that after becoming the Gold Saints they still carried this bond.

"Would you like some of Aldebaran's gingerbread? I'm getting used to his bakings."

"Shaka, you never stop to amaze me: firstly this ginger syrup, now gingerbread! Soon I'll begin to think that you may even like celebrating Christmas." Mu teased his best friend.

Sudden quirk of head and additional straightening of his lotus position made Shaka look almost guilty. Almost, as with his eyes closed and mystical aura Shaka never ceased to look intimidating. The blonde Saint could literally shoot daggers with his eyelids, and that was certainly impressive.

"Actually, Mu, this taste strongly reminds me of my homeland. It's spicy and sweet. Aren't you adding ginger to your rice back home?" a small sense of satisfaction surrounded Shaka.

"I am," Mu admitted a small defeat here; he still had an ace up his sleeve. "I also kind of like cinnamon, I admit. Just by the way, today I bought some cinnamon and apple syrup. Would you like some into your tea?"

"Hm."

That sounded like avoidance.

Their quarrel had brought much attention fourteen years ago, but fortunately today they were alone. Shaka stubbornly refused to accept anything from the Western culture into his life. Mu himself haven't felt as reluctant as Shaka in this field, but he saw his friends point. Baubles, lights, decorative chains and ornaments were alien to them, yet still… At first he wanted to convince Shaka into agreement just to make sure they shared a true bond of brotherhood, but then Mu found that it's also about making him see goodness everywhere in the world. Sharing biblical stories of three eastern kings weren't the best idea to guide Shaka into Christmas as it quickly turned out, but why make it all about religion? Their talk went then more about traditions and ceremonies. Right after announcing the party for future Gold Saints, Master Shion explained to Mu that nowadays people seemed to be more celebrating a tradition, a constant point in their lives and culture. 'Why would we have to stay aside from a simple joyous tradition?' said the Pope then. Shaka seemed to accept tradition… And to accept some specific activities. Aldebaran, Milo and Aiolia joined the two Asians on their trip to kitchen to observe the baking of gingerbread and _melomakarona. _All four of them were absolutely amazed when Shaka opened his eyes first to watch cooking, then to witness hall decorating. After all this time Mu thought that it were all that intense smells and colors, which stood out of Sanctuary's usual whiteness, that made the two of them at home. With different ways the warmth of Christmas appealed to every one of them.

Mu wouldn't push as much as to make Shaka confess that he liked celebrating with the other Gold Saints, or that he even felt connected to them, but he could have some fun when flowing around the subject.

"I'll take this as yes," with a determined expression he added fair amount of aromatic mixture to their cups. Sudden attack of heavy scent made almost made him gag…

… and at that point Shaka truly laughted.

Shion found himself deeply touched that the Gold Saints all remembered that small sweet party from their childhood. All the more touched that they seemed to hold the memory dear, enough to want to celebrate once again. As the Pope he felt committed to know much about outside world, and of course he knew about Christmas celebration. Shion came from Asia, true, but he liked how people in their core weren't so different from each other no matter what place in the world they came. Everyone needed a tiny bit of warmth in their lives. For Shion these kids were like his own, and he wanted to see them being simply happy. He wanted to see them create deep bonds, the ones that would one day build a mighty team. A family.

'It seems that it worked,' he mused while watching them exit the throne room after the morning meeting. 'They seem to watch only their own businesses, but that's not true. They care about each other.'

It warmed him up to see them as a real family, even if a little crazy one. Truthfully, he couldn't remember if he was so strongly bonded with the Gold Saints of his era – probably not. Whether it was because all of them died so soon, or because they were raised differently he didn't know, but their deaths had left him with an impression of disappointment. Seeing those children interact over small things was refreshing.

'Gods, they even talked about _traditions. _They all agreed on a tree and on decorations! If this is not a miracle in itself then I'm one of Hell Judges!'

Shion recalled reading a rather famous nowadays Dickens' novel back in nineteenth century. It wasn't the image of utter loneliness the author portrayed before the main hero but the possibilities simple traditions could carry that have struck the Pope at most. It seemed that Christmas had power to reveal good in people. Dickens himself wanted to make his readers a little bit more happy, and he succeeded! Something was in the Christmas air that brought up warmth in the middle of winter.

This Christmas Eve they had to decorate the tree and the hall by themselves, and it proved to be a great challenge. Oh, all the equipment was brought for them to the main Temple from Athens, but there were just as many ideas how to garnish the building as there were Saints.

At the very beginning Saga and Aiolos decided to stay out of the debate, no matter what may have occurred as a result. Aldebaran dedicated himself to baking, as cooking was left to the kitchens' staff. Camus and Shaka declared they won't come out of their temples until the rest of Gold Saints stopped their arguments. Pope Shion and Libra Dohko dismissed themselves to a game of chess with grins suggesting they couldn't wait to see the effect of 'kids work'. Remaining seven Gold Saints seemed to be enough to cause raving turmoil.

"Okay!" Aphrodite placed himself on a dais while beginning his speech. "Since none of you has any modest sense of style I'm taking charge in this madness. Now…"

"Hey, we're as good as you in this!" Milo exclaimed. "It has to be bright and colorful here, and see – it _is _like that!" he held up a various combination of paper chains. Aphrodite grunted at sudden flash of shocking green mixed with blue and light lilac.

"It's horrendous," he stated plainly to Milo.

"It's not!" Milo defended his creation with affection. Rest of the group groaned a little, as he looked around for approval.

"It's not bad," Mu admitted finally. "But we really should decide on one style only. I'm pretty sure lady Athena would be more pleased if her temple was decorated… regularly."

As musing silence fell Mu started to wonder how many of them had a closer look at typical decorations. Not many, he decided at last. But by looking at his frantically devising fellow Gold Saints he understood what put his Master into such a good humor today. Deathmask mulling over glittery baubles wasn't a common sight after all.

"No matter what, I'm taking charge in color selection. It has to look festive here, not devastatingly," Aphrodite's firm decision was met with general approval.

"Alright then. You take in choosing the decorations, me and Aiolia will move the tree. It's blocking the hall now," Kanon nodded to the Leo Saint. "Any ideas?"

"Maybe take it to the dais? Everyone would spot it easily when entering the hall when it's there," said Mu.

"Before we begin: does any one of you know whether we should add something… you know… traditional in here? So it'd be obvious it's Christmas?" Aphrodite's sudden inquire made everyone halt for a while.

"Well, I remember that we used to hang stockings above the fireplace back in Spain," begun Shura.

"And there should be mistletoe somewhere here…" continued Deathmask. When everyone stared at him, he tensed and added. "What? It's everywhere in town. And there has to be a lot of red and green here."

"We could also place a bowl with water and basil somewhere. It's a Greek tradition," Aiolia explained with a smile.

"I think we could ask for that in the kitchen. Anything more?" demanded Aphrodite.

"What about wreaths?" it seemed that grinning spread among the Gold Saints at Milo's statement. "I mean hanging them, not wearing them this time."

"You _wore_ fir wreaths?" Milo smiled devilishly at Kanon's question.

"Yeah. I did. It was mostly tickly. But not half as funny as Aiolia's tinsel costume."

"Hey!"

With brisk laughter they hurried to their tasks.

When evening finally approached all Gold Saints gathered in the main Temple. They were only waiting for lady Athena to come to their little feast, and then to proceed to the rest of the party. Mu smiled at his companion's antics including wrapping certain Leo Saint in silvery paper chains. Some things were just simply bound to become tradition for them. The party haven't even started yet and already he heard talks that they're going to celebrate the next year as well. Mu walked to the entrance and looked down at the Twelve Temples with a sense of content. He felt they all were at their right places today.

"Happy, Aries Mu?" asked Shaka drawing near his friend.

"Yes," answered Mu with a broad smile. "I only miss a little bit of snow here. Camus decorated our tree a little, but Christmas should all be white. I heard that meteorologist predicts some snow scarcely in February… "

"Oh. Really." Shaka's amused tone made him look out again.

It was dark outside and Sanctuary's marble always stood out, but the Temples started to glimmer in the faint light. Brocade like snowflakes fell peacefully from the sky.

Indeed, time of miracles.

THE END

**A/N **It's a story I've written for StS Secret Santa 2012 activity. Rather late publish, but I hope you'll all like it :-)


End file.
